Sunlight
by DownToTheSea
Summary: Helen has a mission for Nikola during the Sanctuary team's trip to the surface.


**A/N: Originally posted on Tumblr for the prompt - "sunlight." (Creative title, I know XD)**

* * *

"I see you're dressed for the beach," Helen remarked dryly.

Nikola, looking as dapper as ever in a cream waistcoat, slacks, and a pale blue shirt, spread his arms wide with an offended look. "Light colors! Besides, just because you're forcing me to tag along and play babysitter on the kiddies' beach trip doesn't mean I have to lower myself to their standards." He sneered.

"So you're just going to sit under an umbrella and sulk all day?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not sulk," he corrected. "Pine for my dearest Helen and all the adventures she'll be having without me by her side."

Helen chuckled. "I'm sorry, Nikola, but I really do have to check out these phoenix rumors. You know how endangered they are – "

Nikola lifted a hand. "Yeah, yeah, I just don't see why I have to put up with – with…" Words failed him at the sheer horror of going to the beach with the rest of the Sanctuary team, or being a party to their _having fun._

"Nikola." Helen touched his chest, stroking the lapel of his waistcoat and giving him the smile that always melted him. Sure enough, his expression softened and his cheeks actually turned pink.

"I agreed to this because I knew how much everyone missed being up here on the surface, in the real sun, but SCIU is still looking for us. There have been too many close calls lately for my peace of mind."

Her fingers tightened on his lapel. Reckless as he was, Nikola had been involved with the majority of those close calls; she was sending him with the others as much for his own safety as for theirs. He would keep an eye on them, and Henry would keep an eye on him, and Helen could go about her business without having to worry about any of them.

"I'd feel much more at ease if you were all together and watching out for each other."

He saw through her – he always did. "Me included, hmm? As much as I love it when you get all protective of me, I'm insulted that you think I need any watching out for, Helen. From them," he added hastily. "You're always welcome to, of course."

Helen laughed. "Is that a yes?"

Nikola looked down, sliding his hand over hers. His face grew serious. "But who'll watch out for you?" he asked softly.

Helen turned her hand and squeezed his, smiling. "Have a little faith in me." She kissed his cheek.

Nikola turned his head to catch another kiss from her, pressing against her fiercely for a moment before resting his forehead on hers. "Always," he whispered.

Helen breathed him in for a few seconds before pulling back, her lips twitching. "Is _that_ a yes?"

Nikola gave a theatrical sigh. "Ughh, I guess _someone_ has to take care of the children, irresponsible little creatures that they are."

"And you, being the pillar of responsibility that you are, are the perfect candidate."

"Of course." Nikola bent down to kiss her hand, his eyes sparkling. "Would you be as madly in love with me if I weren't?"

Helen was tempted to tell him that she wouldn't like him nearly as much if he really were responsible instead of his impossible, incorrigible self, but his ego had already been stroked enough for one day.

"Yes, your overwhelming maturity nearly has me in a swoon," she said.

"I'll hold you, in case you should faint." Nikola clasped her in his arms. "And whisper sweet nothings in your ear about budgets and requisition forms…"

"Don't forget staff meetings."

"Be still my heart."

Laughing, she hugged him back. "Thank you, Nikola," she murmured.

He didn't say anything, but stroked her hair for a minute.

A knock on their hotel room door interrupted them, and Helen quickly stepped back from Nikola and went to open it.

"Hey guys," Henry said, waving at Nikola. "Are you ready?"

Nikola sighed again. "If I must be." He spent long enough kissing Helen goodbye that she would have felt sorry for Henry, if he hadn't tasted so bloody good.

"Be safe," he whispered in her ear before striding off with Henry.

"Uh, dude, you're looking a little formal. You do know we're going to the beach, right?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Nikola said loftily.

Helen stood in the doorway and watched them leave, a smile on her face.


End file.
